Fidgel
Biography (According to the 3-2-1 Bios! Bonus Feature) Fidgel is a dong (sometimes confused to be a Rockhopper, due to both being crested Penguins). Fidgel is the ship's scientist. He received his advanced doctoral degree in psycho-aeronautics, after completing his dissertation, which proved that penguins, are in fact, aerodynamically capable. They just choose to waddle instead of fly because "waddle" sounds funnier, and Penguins are one of the few birds capable of sustained comedy. While technically the only member of the penguins' crew with no musical talent, Fidgel CREATED (if you were to use the word "invented" it would imply that a guitar had never been constructed before the events of the show) a guitar that is controlled by nuclear fission. Character It is unknown when Fidgel was created though it would have to be at some point between 5012 and 11306 as the former is when the Machines were first manufactured on earth and the latter is when the Aliens were driven to extinction by the machines. Of course it is implied by multiple sources that the machine network extends past earth and as such it is possible they predate the invasion of earth in 5012. Regardless of when they manifested, by 11306 their intelligence, the combined intellect of all machines, had increased to levels far above that of their creators and had driven them into extinction. However soon after they realised that as machines, they lacked a free will and the only purpose they have left is their final order to "defeat the enemy." Their solution to this conundrum was to prolong the war, a war they could have won easily, in order to keep the androids alive as a result keep themselves alive, providing purpose for both sides in the war. To further their own evolution, Fidgel purposely disconnected some machines from their network to see what would happen (examples being Pascal's Village and the Forest Kingdom) as well as encouraging machines to adopt human behavior, then purposely fail at it. At some point Fidge became aware of project YoRHa and implemented themselves into the plans, creating a backdoor in what would become the Bunker and initiating a plan that would solidify the lie that humanity had fled to the moon in order to give the androids, who were gradually loosing morale, something to fight for permanently and eventually destroy YoRHa and anyone who could refute the lie. (it is worth noting they did not come up with the idea of YoRHa, they simply hijacked it). They witness the Pearl Harbour descent as the beginning of the 14th Machine War and remember No.2, later known as A2. Despite the heavy machine casualties they were not angry at the results. During the events of the YoRHa boys stage play they confront Instructor Black as well as the members of the squad. Initially they come off as cold and unfeeling but over the course of the events they take pleasure in watching each of the YoRHa go insane or die and at the end even learning how to laugh. The final stages of the plan began to form during the events of Automata. Major events include the creation of Adam and Eve, the inevitable collapse of the Forest Kingdom and Pascal's Village, the death of 2B, the destruction of YoRHa, the madness of 9S, and the creation of the Tower. Their plans hit a brief but otherwise insignificant snag as they battled A2 and their reactive evolutions took N1 and N2 on different paths of adaptations, and they fought each other. However this was shown to be temporary as they appear fine in 9S's last moments. It is revealed by the end of the game that their ultimate goal was to destroy the enemy, the androids, once and for all, but as detailed by 9S, when they saw Adam and Eve, 2B, 9S and A2 and even Pascal they had changed their minds. The arc was supposed to be a rocket aimed for the human server on the moon, but they decided instead to simply leave, no longer held back by the need to kill their enemies, they created an arc to send themselves and the memories of the machines to a distant world. Trivia *Fidgel was first voiced by Page Hearn for the original Direct-To-Video series, and was voiced by Lee Tocker for the T.V. Version. *In the TV episode "Lazy Daze", Fidgel mentioned that he had a brother-in-law named Ray, However, he doesn't say whether Ray is his spouse's brother or his sibling's husband. *Fidgel strongly resembles Jason and Michelle's grandfather. Jason and Michelle's grandfather has hair identical to Fidgel's crested feathers and both characters are established to have extreme intelligence on the show. *Fidgel is based of Professor Quigley from LeapFrog Category:Charaters Category:Characters